


Nothing Like A Good Mystery

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Books and Love and Love for Books</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like A Good Mystery

Carefully caressing the item in her hand, she turned to her husband, smiled at finding him at his desk looking over some documents. 

“Something interesting?”

He looked up, shook his head.

“Not particularly, no. What’s the matter, love?”

“Nothing.”

“Nervous?”

“Not, really, no.”

When she had decided to run for president once more, she had known what she was getting into. Some days, she felt good about her decision; some days, she doubted herself. This was normal, was what she had expected.

“I was just thinking that of all the questions they might throw at me, I hope they’ll spare me one as I wouldn’t be able to answer it truthfully.”

“Which question would that be?”

The twinkle in his eyes told her it was just a rhetoric question. He knew her better than anyone else.

“The question which book is my favourite.”

“You answered that one before.”

“Yes. But let’s be honest. There are too many books to just mention one.”

“You’re a bookworm,” he teased.

She laughed out. “Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?”

He inclined his head.

“You might have a point there. So which book are you cradling like your first born?”

“Not telling you.”

He narrowed his eyes. “How bad can it be?”

She shook her head. “Not bad at all.”

“So you’re not trying to slip Fifty Shades of Grey by me?”

She snorted, couldn’t help it. “Give me some credit.”

“You wouldn’t believe how many people tried talking to me about it in the last months.”

“There are too many people with a truly atrocious taste in literature. Although, I guess it’s good they’re reading something at all.”

“I agree. But what is it then?”

“Still not telling.”

He got up slowly. “If you won’t tell, I guess I’ll have to find out myself.”

“Just go back to your documents.”

“No. Now, I want to know.”

She hadn’t addressed him because she had known or at least strongly suspected he would react like that. No, it wasn’t like that. Still, she couldn’t help the smile on her face when he walked towards her.

“Seeing that you got your wish and you have my full attention now…”

Yes, he knew her.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, really.”

He came to a halt a mere foot from her. Instead of reaching out for the book, though, he encircled her in his embrace, the book wedged between them.

“You’re an impossible woman. Thank God.”

“An impossible woman for an impossible man.”

There wouldn’t be many such moments within the next months, maybe even years, so she would use each and any of them.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she moaned out quietly as desire and happiness cursed through her in equal measure. It was a pity, he withdrew almost immediately.

“And now, let’s see about the book.”

Taking it from her hands, he took a look at the cover.

“I should have known.”

They smiled at each other, then she couldn’t stand it any longer. Getting on her toes, she kissed him again. Sometimes, life was close to perfect, and today was such a day.

End.


End file.
